Reunion
by Cadam'sWritten
Summary: It's been a few years... things have moved on, careers have taken off... but they're stll the same journos that Rebecca Harper remembers, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Reunited on the red carpet.

Rebecca Harper sat at her desk, staring at the screen without really seeing it, when a slam next to her made her jump and her pencil holder fell over and her notebook flopped off her desk.

She picked it up and then looked up to meet the furious eyes of her boss staring down at her, the sound of his foot tapping impatiently.

"Sir?" She asked, trying to put her pencils back in their holder whilst holding his gaze without much success; they simply rolled around the desk.

"Your article was _supposed _to be on my desk yesterday morning. I looked through the papers- there's no article by a Miss Rebecca Harper in any of the in trays. Get to it and have it on my desk by the end of the day or we're going to have a serious conversation about your future here," he said, glowering at her, before clicking his fingers twice and pointing at her screen, before storming off and out of her cubicle.

Rebecca sighed and picked up her pencils.

She remembered when the phrase had been 'typie typie', instead of an insensitive click of wrinkled fingers, and had come from a mentor, a friend, a mother figure...

She shook her head and clicked off the file that had sprung up on her computer to reveal her desktop background, which she hadn't looked at properly in a while; she was always writing, closing it on the page she'd been working on, opening to the page she'd yet to finish.

She felt her lips spread into a smile at the picture. It was of five teenagers, three guys two girls.

Her best friend and now famous actor/journalist Michael Davies, was on her left, smiling his winning smile with one hand on her shoulder, looking dashing and stylish as always.

She herself was stood next to him, leaning into a tall, thin Noah Jackson, who had both arms wrapped tightly around her and was adorably looking down at her with a smile on his face as she smiled at the camera, her hands lightly on his chest.

Her smile faded slightly at this image, but she made her eyes travel to Noah's right and laughed when she saw Wilder's cheesy grin, with his signature short pants, skater jacket and shaggy mane of dark brown hair.

Then she rolled her eyes at the girl he had his arm around. Her best girlfriend and now famous singer/fashion model, Amanda Pierce was striking a pose, despite hugging her boyfriend; she was swishing her hair, flashing her gleaming smile and popping her foot up, behind her.

Rebecca smiled at the photo and couldn't help but look at the image of her and Noah. He looked so... into her. She remember what happened between them. It was friendly, mutual... she'd told herself necessary. He'd agreed.

Different colleges, different career paths- well, similar but in different places.

Just then, the phone rang shrill and Rebecca jumped and almost fell backwards out of her chair.

She steadied herself, before picking up the receiver.

"Rebecca Harper, Reader's Digest-"

"Rebecca, it's Michael Davies, you're best and most famous friend!" A deep, charismatic voice cried down the phone.

"Michael! Hey! Of cour- more famous than Amanda?" Rebecca asked, smiling to herself.

She heard him clear his throat.

"Well, you know. It's a little less impressive to say 'it's Michael Davies, you're best and equally famous as the beautiful singer/fashion model Amanda Pierce, friend'," he said and they both shared a chuckle.

"So how are you? What's up?" She asked conversationally, twirling her receiver cord around her fingers.

"You'll never guess! You know the animated movie I did last year?"

"The one where you do the voice-over for a lost pet rabbit looking to find it's way with a surprisingly deep voice?" She asked, shaking her head slightly in bewilderment at the idea of that as a movie.

"That's the one! Well, it's premiers this Saturday and I have extra tickets for the red carpet. Wanna come?" He asked excitedly.

Rebecca's heart soared. A change. Something different for once. It had been so long since she'd stood on a red carpet with Michael.

"Well, it beats a Saturday night home with Bubba, counting all the candy she keeps in her purse and dividing it up evenly between me and my dad. Count me in," she told him, becoming instantly excited. An opportunity to dress up, to look glamorous, to have her picture taken, to see a film... such a change...

"Oh and I've invited Wilder and Amanda- couldn't believe it the last week when I went for a café latte with her and she told me they were _still _together," he said, his voice coloured with his disbelief.

Same old Michael; blunt and as honest as when she'd first met him.

"Well, they may be chalk and cheese, but they're made for each other. She keeps in check and he keeps her grounded. That's what makes them so special," Rebecca said, her eyes averting back to the said couple on her desktop background.

"What and ever- you sound like something from that flop of a movie I rejected: 'Love is Love with a little bit of Love added. So lame," he said, chuckling pitifully down the phone.

Rebecca shook her head, unable to help her eyes sliding to her and Noah once more- or rather, just Noah gazing down at her with such a lo-"

"Speaking of lame, Noah's gonna be there too. Oh and Shepherd and D.J. It'll be like a Buzz reunion! Doesn't that sound great?" Michael suddenly cried into the phone and she could almost here the jazz hands he did when he got excited.

Rebecca's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Noah? Noah was going to be there?

"Oh, er, Michael, I don't think... I mean, don't you think- oh no, I've just checked my diary and I've got a million and one things to do that day so I don't think-"

"Rebecca, relax okay. Noah says he's cool with it. And it's been forever. I'm sure Noah's over you just like you're over him. Not awkward at all. Besides, he said he's bringing a friend. I'm sure he'll be occupied with her all night. I'll pick you up at seven o clock sharp, Rebecca. And you can't let me down. See you then. Ciao!" He said and then the phone line went dead.

Rebecca slowly put the receiver down.

Noah was bringing a friend? She didn't have anyone like that in her life right now. Her focus was her career.

She looked back at the picture. No, she could be happy for him. She _was _happy for him. Good.

Who was she kidding? She leant back in her chair and snapped her laptop shut. She had nothing decent to wear, her hair needed a cut and she was already jealous of Noah and his 'friend' being all cosy and newly-in-love on the red carpet.

She made a face.

"Oh dear."

…

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you've borrowed Bubba's clothes again. Rebecca, you cannot go down the red carpet looking like you've just walked out of the Good Samaritans wearing everything they have to offer," Amanda told her, looking her outfit up and down and grimacing.

Rebecca was wearing a short sleeved, faded yellow dress with a purple and white flower print, with a beige knitted bolo jacket over it.

She sighed and flopped down on her bed in the same bedroom she'd had since she was a child. The same bedroom Amanda had given a killer makeover to.

"This is hopeless, Amanda. I don't make the money you do to afford anything new," she moaned, sighing heavily again.

Amanda sat down behind her.

"This is why I love my job sometimes; having as much money as I do means I can win the 'Friend of the Year' award and help you out when you become the damsel in distress," Amanda told her excitedly, grabbing her hand with both hers and grinning at her.

Rebecca smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Amanda. You are a great friend," she told her and it was true; despite all the success Amanda had had; all the hits she'd had and fashion shows she'd walked, she always found time for Rebecca, even invited her to big events like Michael did.

"I know. I'm the best. Wilder's stoked to see you, BTW," she said, getting up and sorting through Rebecca's wardrobe, picking out a few outfits as she went.

Rebecca smiled, genuinely happy at this news.

"I'm excited to see him too! It's been too long. I see you, I see Michael and sometimes D.J and Mr. Shepherd, but it's so rare when I see Wilder-"

"Because he's a world famous skateboarder, with seventeen world titles to his name and fourteen moves now named after him?" She said, but Rebecca smiled happily at the fierce pride in her voice.

"Exactly."

Amanda stopped for a moment, turning to Rebecca with narrowed eyes and a sly smile on her face.

"Speaking of seeing people, I hear Noah's coming too. That should be interesting," she said, emphasising the last word, before sending Rebecca a flash of her pearly whites and turning around.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Michael told me. But it's okay. I'm... cool with it. Besides, we're they're for Michael, not to flash our success around and-"

"And you could never lie, Rebecca. You're totes not over him. But it's okay. Amanda to the rescue, as usual. I'm thinking-"

"Figarucci?" They both said at the same, then laughed.

"Is there anything else?" Amanda asked rhetorically.

…

Rebecca took a deep breath. She looked good. Amanda had said it. Michael had done a 'gasp' and his weird, jazz hand thing in response, which was a compliment for him. Wilder had done an 'awestruck'. Another compliment.

They were sat in the limo, awaiting in the long line of stretch limos that the stars of the movie were exciting onto the red carpet.

"Stop fiddling! It looks fine!" Amanda told her, slapping Rebecca's hand away as she made to adjust the cleavage part of her dress.

"Careful!" Rebecca snapped back, shielding her corsage from Amanda's lethal, but perfectly manicured nails.

Michael glanced at it, then looked at Rebecca sympathetically, but she was adjusting her corsage now, making sure it was perfectly placed, whilst telling herself she looked fine.

Next to Amanda, that's all she could look.

Her best girlfriend was wearing a bright pink, tight-fitting, halterneck, mermaid dress, with ruffles on the hem, and a split that fanned out at the front of the skirt, showing her long and shapely fallow-toned legs.

Wilder looked surprisingly dashingly next to her- but then he would if she'd dressed him.

He wore short pants, but they were blue and pinstriped, part of a unique suit Amanda had had designed for him, and his hair was shaggy, but Amanda didn't mind; she liked playing with it.

Michael looked as handsome as ever, in a flaming red suit and black tie, with a black fedora hat with a multi-toned blue feather protruding from it.

"Everyone looks so great. Did I mention that already? We all look fabulous. This is going to be such a great night, I just know it. Not awkward at all. Not between anyone and-"

"Rebecca, please. All your nonsense babbling is wearing out my dress and I need it to be full in flavour and glamour if I'm going to out-dazzle the paparazzi's flash on that red carpet," Amanda said, grinning at the image she was watching in her head.

"You'll be the most gorgeous woman there. You always are," Wilder told her and she allowed him to lightly kiss her on the cheek.

Michael turned to the ever-stunning Rebecca. Tonight, he couldn't fault her and that was saying something; he could always fault Rebecca. It was what he was best at.

She wore her hair in curls, slightly away from her face, her make-up looking natural but noticeable- both courtesy of Amanda's skilled hands.

Her dress was stunning, suiting her perfectly. It was floor-length, a maize yellow and sleeveless, only just hugging her curves, but not too much, the neckline plunging only a little, bunching around her cleavage so it wasn't too revealing.

"You look gorgeous, stunning- a marvel, Rebecca. Now stop worrying about Noah! Tonight, is a night to appreciate and celebrate me- oh, and the movie of course. But mostly me," he said, before playfully nudging her arm with his own.

Rebecca took another deep breath, noticing that they were one limo away from the red carpet, the flashes of the cameras and the hoards of people louder and brighter than Rebecca remembered them.

Another deep breath.

Michael linked their arms.

"Tonight, you stay on my arm. Rebecca- enjoy yourself, please?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Rebecca looked at him for a long moment before finally doing as she was told. She relaxed.

"Okay Michael. For you, I will."

Michael kissed her on the cheek, bumping her head slightly with his hat.

"Sorry- oh, here we go. Miss Pierce, Wilder, would you care to go first?"

"Yes Mikey! Of course!" Amanda squealed and Wilder grinned, before allowing the door opener to open his door and he got out first, before taking Amanda's hand like the perfect gentleman and helping her out of the door.

She waved and blew kisses and pouted and smiled and hugged Wilder, who never once let go of his girl as he smiled and winked at the crowd.

"They're adorable," Rebecca crooned and Michael laughed.

"You were right; both famous, unable to keep their hands off each other and both born entertainers- the perfect couple!" Michael cried and Rebecca laughed.

"Shall we?" He asked after Wilder and Amanda moved down the red carpet and out of the way of Michael's beloved spotlight.

Rebecca nodded and Michael exited first, waving and smiling and twirling for the crowd; his usual way of greeting them, before turning and gesturing to Rebecca, who gracefully got out of the car and humbly waved to the crowd and the camera's, the flash slightly dazzling, but after a few seconds of it, she was okay.

Michael offered his arm and Rebecca took it and as they slowly moved down the carpet after Amanda and Wilder, stopping for the cameras and so Michael could sign autograph after autograph as Amanda and Wilder were doing together a little way ahead of them.

In this time, Rebecca simply stood, smiling for the cameras, simply changing her stance now and again; hand on her hip, hands by her side, head tilted, smiling widely, or only slightly.

She found she _was _starting to enjoy herself and felt the familiar exhilaration she remembered when she'd been on a red carpet with Michael or Amanda, the flutter in her stomach at having her picture taken and actually looking glamorous for once.

Wilder and Amanda were suddenly there then.

"Come on Rebecca! One of all of us! Mikey!" Amanda called and Michael was suddenly at Rebecca's side, his arm around her waist, over Amanda's.

"This is so much fun. I've missed this," Rebecca told them, smiling at all of them.

"It's about to get better! Look who it is!" Wilder cried and nodded excitedly behind Michael.

They all turned and cried out in delight when they saw Mr. Shepherd and D.J walking towards them, enjoying the atmosphere a little too much, but both looking like the perfect couple, with D.J in a long, off the shoulder black dress and Mr. Shepherd in a silver-grey tuxedo.

"Still as embarrassing," Rebecca said fondly.

Michael waved them over and they all hugged and embraced in greeting.

"Oh you guys look so grown-up! I've missed my babies- wait, where's Noah?" D.J asked, looking to Rebecca for an answer, but it was Wilder who answered.

"He'll be here! Group photo!" He cried, sending Rebecca a sympathetic glance, which she returned gratefully, before they all gathered together in front of the bright flashes of the cameras that were calling out to Amanda, Wilder and Michael.

After a few moments, they moved on to the interviewing part of the red carpet; cameras were still flashing, but journalists and television reports were lining up on either side of the red carpet, waiting for their chances with the stars.

Michael turned to Rebecca as Wilder and Amanda went over to a younger girl who looked slightly nervous but excited at the same time.

"I've gotta do this for a while... can you manage without me?" He asked and Rebecca nodded and patted his arm.

"Do your thing!" She told him.

Michael grinned at her, before straightening his suit and walking over to a rather pretty reporter stood closest.

D.J and Shepherd were still enjoying the lights of the paparazzi and posing enthusiastically, but Rebecca went over to the girl who'd only just interviewed Wilder and Amanda, who'd moved on.

"Hey there," Rebecca said, smiling down at her.

Then she caught her press pass and pride swelled within her. Those were the days...

"You work for Buzz?" She asked and the girl looked up, her eyes big and excited and she nodded.

"This is my first red carpet!" She squealed excitedly. "And there's my editor!" She told Rebecca, pointing over at D.J, who'd caught sight of them and waved over at them, looking at Rebecca in a motherly, proud manner.

Rebecca smiled back at her, before turning back to the girl.

"She's pretty great, isn't she? I used to work for Buzz you know? So did they," Rebecca told her, nodding over to Amanda and Wilder, who'd just shared a kiss and were looking at each other lovingly; nothing about that kiss had been put on for the red carpet.

The girl had just scribbled down what Rebecca had said on her notepad and Rebecca smiled at the action.

She used to do just that when information flew her way.

Just then, D.J and Shepherd appeared at her shoulder.

"Hey kiddo. Nancy, the director's coming this way. You wanna get a good interview with him for our cover story, okay?" She told her, grinning at her.

Rebecca said goodbye to the girl and left her with D.J and Shepherd, who'd taken advantage of his wife's distraction and turned to do some rather embarrassing poses for the cameras near them.

Rebecca stood, waiting for Michael, but felt like she was being watched and not just by the nearby reporters wondering who she was or by the cameras wanting a photo of Michael Davies pretty friend.

She recognised the feeling. It sent her heart all a flutter and her pulse racing, but it also made her smile and as she turned to meet those eyes at a distance, she didn't feel nervous any more.

He'd never made her feel nervous.

Noah Jackson was stood, tall as ever, wearing a jet-black suit with matching black tie and his hair that used to be so spiky, was now fluffy and lay edgily cut, framing his thin face.

He was stood with the director of the film as he chatted to a reporter a little way down from where Rebecca was stood alone.

Noah found Rebecca's eyes and then smiled his heart-melting smile, before walking slowly towards her.

Rebecca looked shyly down at the floor with a smile on her lips before looking up and coming face to face with her ex-boyfriend.

"Noah Jackson," she breathed, shaking her head fondly with a beautiful smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Noah asked, a wry smile on his thin face.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, but her smile was in tact.

"I'm surprised you know my name; I'm pretty much a nobody," he told her, still smiling.

Rebecca played along, mocking looking surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. _Nobody._ You simply looked like a stretched out version of an old friend of mine. My mistake. Allow me to introduce myself: Rebecca Harper, journalist for Reader's Digest," she told him, holding out her hand formally.

Noah chuckled.

"I know what you mean, Miss Harper. I used to know someone who looked a lot like you, except now, she's more beautiful than ever," he said huskily, before taking her hand gently in his and bending to press his lips to kiss it delicately.

His eyes flickered to her wrist corsage and for the smallest second, he froze.

But then he straightened up and dropped her hand, but Rebecca was gazing up at him, her smile tender.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him; she had been wrong. It wasn't awkward. It was warm, safe and familiar and she missed it.

He was taken by surprise, but then hugged her back gently.

They broke apart when they heard a unified cry of 'Noah!' and one 'Dude!' coming from Wilder, who appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Noah in a bear-hug, to which the camera's went crazy for.

Noah laughed, before prising Noah off of him, man-hugging Michael and Mr. Shepherd, then air-kissing Amanda and allowing D.J to squash him in a hug.

"Ah, we're all here! Photo time! This should make the front page; three global stars, a teen magazine editor, a Reader's Digest journalist, a-"

"-random dude here purely to support his superstar friends," Noah interrupted whatever Michael was about to brand him with.

"Right. And... a teacher. Bad luck Mr. S," Michael said and they all laughed as D.J hugged her husband.

"The coolest teacher you've ever had!" He said in protest, but was grinning down at them all.

They all then took a few steps back and arranged themselves naturally.

Michael and Amanda linked arms as Wilder held his girlfriend around the waist in one arm and half-choked Noah in the other as he put his arm around his neck.

Noah gave him a similar one-armed embrace, before winding one arm around Rebecca's waist tentatively, but she just smiled up at him as she and D.J gave each other one-armed hugs and Shepherd wound his arms around his wife's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I can see the front pages now- Buzz Reunion on red carpet of Davies' fabulous furry-friend film!" Michael cried from beside Amanda.

Noah shook his head.

"I see Michael's ego has yet to deflate," he murmured.

Rebecca laughed. He could always made her laugh.

Noah looked down at her and she caught his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Same old Noah. Still cracking jokes-"

"You look good, R," he told her, smiling slightly, before turning to look into the lights of the madly clicking cameras.

Rebecca's smile faded a little, but then she smiled up at him.

"So do you, Noah. You look... really well," she told him and he looked down at her again and then smiled softly down at her.

The cameras hardly noticed because of the amount of stars in the photos they were taking, but the real stars were in the eyes of the two people who could hardly take their eyes off one another for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar elevator doors opened and Rebecca stepped in, pressing for the fourth floor.

Same building, same elevator... but different people.

Her boss hadn't exactly 'allowed' this afternoon off, but she'd handed in her article and he wouldn't notice her absence otherwise, so this should be okay.

As the elevator approached the fourth floor, Rebecca pushed her trivial worries from her mind, anticipation butterflies fluttering in her stomach in excitement.

Seeing them all together again in the Buzz... the place where it had all began; the friendships, the romances, the writing, the careers... everything.

The ding for the fourth floor sounded and the doors opened.

"Rebecca! Hey kiddo!" D.J's voice sounded and Rebecca was pulled from the elevator and enveloped in a motherly hug from her ex-editor.

"Hey D.J," Rebecca said, prising herself away.

She looked around the office. It seemed smaller somehow, but still the same. The only thing that was different was that the desks were all glass-topped and the walls had had a lick of paint on them.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"It's a school day, so that's where my journalists are, but everyone else is in the kitchen. Come on," she said, before taking Rebecca's hand and half-dragging her through to the kitchen.

Rebecca couldn't believe it all still looked the same; it reminded her of the time they'd looked into that crystal ball of Amanda's that had putted out at the last moment. She'd seen a unhappy future version of herself walking past the same walls, except with a few details changed.

It had been bogus, after all, but still... it had yielded some positive things from it; D.J and Mr. Shepherd getting engaged, her and Noah reconciling...

She shook her head as she entered the kitchen and was instantaneously crushed by Wilder as he jumped on her in a huge bear hug.

"Rebecca!" He cried in her ear excitedly, despite having only just seen her two days ago at Michael's movie premiere.

"Let her breath Wilder!" Michael said, coming to Rebecca's rescue and prising Wilder from her, before placing an arm around her shoulder.

Rebecca finally saw everyone in full as Wilder went back to cuddling Amanda, who was stood closest to her, by the fridge.

Mr. Shepherd and Noah had been talking, sat on the marble island, but Noah's eyes flashed in Rebecca's direction, acknowledging her.

"So, why are we all meeting here? On a Monday afternoon. In the Buzz?" Rebecca asked, confused.

Amanda was grinning at her question.

"So glad you asked!" I loved our reunion on the red carpet. It was so..."

"Awestruck?" Wilder offered, his arms around her.

Amanda turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Exactly," she said, kissing his lips lightly, before turning back to face Rebecca.

"It was pretty amazing being together again," Michael agreed from beside Rebecca, who was determinedly avoiding the eyes that had yet to stop gazing at her as they all conversed.

"So Amanda, what was your news?" D.J asked from the other side of Rebecca.

Amanda turned so that she could see all of them.

"We're all going away together!" She squealed.

Silence followed.

Amanda's smile faltered as everyone looked at her as though she'd just announced she was going to compete against Wilder in a skating tournament.

"You're kidding, right?" Noah asked, finally speaking up.

Amanda frowned.

"Er, no, I'm not. And I thought you'd all be excited?" She asked, pouting.

Wilder rubbed her arm, but looked at the back of her head as though he knew this would be the reaction.

"What about our jobs? Our work? Our lives? You can't just stomp in with your Figarucci heels and take them over. We might have important plans, or- or-"

"Or nothing! Do I look stupid, Mikey? I checked all your planners and called all your work places to arrange it all. That reminds me- Rebecca, you boss said that you're dismissed. I'm not sure what that means, but it didn't sound good..." She trailed off as Rebecca's eyes widened and she suddenly found herself short of breath, hyperventilating whilst holding onto to Michael for support.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," she pantted.

D.J handed her an empty paper bag as everyone gathered around her. She felt crowded, squashed, her claustrophobia kicking in.

"Oh dear... please, no, I'm okay," she said, her vision blurring as she felt hands touching her forehead, her shoulder, her arm and voices saying things she couldn't make out.

Then everything went black.

…

"R?" Came a voice from above Rebecca and she instantly recognised it, finding comfort with it, although she wasn't quite sure why she felt disorientated, as though she was lain down.

The last thing she remembered was arms catching her as her world went black.

She opened her eyes and saw Noah.

He was leaning over her, peering concernedly at her face.

He saw she'd awoken and leant back slightly, allowing her to sit up, which would explain why she'd felt disorientated; someone had lain her on one of the sofas on the raised area in the Buzz, which used to be D.J's meeting area with her journalists.

"What happened?" She asked, blinking dazedly.

"Well, we unfortunately met Amanda when we used to work here and now, several years later, she's interrupted our lives and gotten you fired," he told her, using his usual wit and sarcasm to cushion the blow as he used to for Rebecca's sake.

It did nothing for her now.

Oh dear. Oh god. Her job. Her career. Her life...

"R, it's gonna be okay," Noah told her, as she swung her legs around to sit beside him, her hands wringing in her lap and her legs jiggering up and down.

"It's not. It's really not. I worked my butt off to get that job- had to write all sorts of entry articles and even then I went on a three-month work trial where I only got paid half of what I earn now, or what I don't earn now. Oh dear, this is awful! I mean, not because I would miss it- the people never spoke to me and my editor was horrible to me, but because it's the one thing I love to do and now I can't do it any more and I have no source of income," she told him all in one breath.

Noah gently took her wringing hands in his own and Rebecca's leg stopped.

"R, breath. Or else you'll faint again and I really don't fancy propping you up again," he said.

Rebecca did as she was told and took a giant deep breath.

"Okay. But, I'm un- un... I have no job! Eurgh, it feels disgusting to even say it!" She said, making a face, before leaning back on the sofa and closing her eyes.

"Sounds like you need a holiday," Noah said, mocking a cheerful voice.

Rebecca opened her eyes to glare at him.

He was simply looking at her, like he had before, his dark eyes shimmering with an emotion Rebecca couldn't pinpoint.

"This isn't funny Noah."

Noah frowned, but smiled.

"No, it's not. But you're still cute when you're angry," he told her, winking at her.

Rebecca was taken aback and blushed.

"Er... well, I- er-"

"Nice coherency, R. Real hard-hitting reporter lingo there. Anyway, about this vacation- we're not getting out of it any time soon. Michael's already been on the phone to everyone but probably _God _and still can't get out of it. Everyone's on board Amanda's 'We need a break from stardom' campaign, which is funny because only her, Wilder and Michael are the stars, so we technically aren't included in that little club, but Amanda insists."

"And Amanda always gets what she wants. Where are we going anyway?"

"Barcelona," Noah told her simply, admitting defeat as Rebecca had done.

Rebecca made a face, but then sighed, sitting up properly.

"Well I guess that means I need to start packing. When are we leaving?"

"Friday baby!" Amanda's voice squealed and she sat down beside Rebecca and hugged her best girlfriend. "I'm so glad you've agreed to come! It wouldn't be the same if there was no Rebecca to bring the mood down with her sensible shoes. Come- D.J said she's got some news too!" Amanda said, grabbing Rebecca's hand and hauling her up.

Automatically, without thinking about it, Rebecca latched onto Noah's wrist and dragged him with them.

The re-entered the kitchen and Amanda re-entered Wilder's embrace.

Rebecca had yet to let go of Noah's wrist.

"So, what's the big news?" Michael asked, watching as D.J took Shepherd's hand and they stood together, D.J looking as though she would implode from her contained excitement.

"Well..." She looked a Shepherd, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh tell us already!" Amanda cried impatiently.

D.J looked around at them all.

"I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!"

…

"Oh em gee, this is so great! Maybe I'll start a baby clothing line just so D.J and Mr. Shepherd's baby has something fabulous to wear!"

"Yeah, because I'm sure that's the first thing it's going to worry about after just coming into the world. Who are these people around me and- oh, does my bum look big in this jumpsuit?" Noah said, his usual witty sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Rebecca laughed as Amanda rolled her eyes and then made a face at him.

"What and ever. I'm just bummed that they're not coming away to Barcelona," Amanda said, pouting slightly.

They were all sitting down in the refurbished blurb at their old table, smoothies in front of them, talking about D.J and Shepherd's news and chatting about what Amanda had planned for them in Barcelona.

"I can't believe you only gave us four days notice Amanda. You know, you should have told us sooner," Rebecca scolded.

Amanda sighed.

"Well, it was a total spur of the moment idea and it was Mikey's premiere on Saturday- I couldn't take that away from him. Well, we did a little," Amanda added, grinning.

Michael just smiled.

"I am happy to share the red carpet with such a dear and immensely famous star like you Amanda," he told her, laying a hand on his heart in what was supposed to be a sincere gesture.

But Noah snorted.

"Yeah right. You just loved the publicity. That picture of everyone made the front page of every newspaper and most of the magazines around here- including Buzz!" He said and grabbed a magazine from a nearby table and chucked it across at Michael, who caught it, grinning knowingly.

"I know! Isn't it great?" He cried, then splayed the magazine so they could all see the smiling faces of themselves on the glossy cover of their beloved Buzz magazine.

Rebecca leant her head close to Noah's shoulder to get a better view. There they were, all smiling up at the camera.

Well, most of them were. Wilder had his eyes on Amanda, his smile adoring.

And Noah... Rebecca was instantly reminded of her desktop background. With one arm around Wilder, the other tentatively hooked around Rebecca's waist, he was gazing down at her like... like he used to gaze down at her.

It was hard to look away from, but Rebecca did. She also scooted subtly away from him and closer to Michael.

It was overwhelming to think that there still might be something between them. True, she felt comfortable and familiar with him, but she always had done. There had been something in his eyes the night of the premiere, but she wasn't sure... she didn't know what emotion to place behind it.

"You two always look great together, for some reason," Michael commented from beside Rebecca.

Amanda kissed Wilder lightly on the lips and grinned up at him as he smiled his adorable adoring smile down at her.

"We sure do," she said, her eyes sparkling up at her boyfriend.

Michael's eyes snapped up to her and he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"No, not you and Wilder. Rebecca and Noah. At the Glimmers you looked great together, at D.J and Shepherd's wedding, the school dance, prom... you always looked like the most natural couple in the world. Even here, you look oh so natural,"he told them, looking from one to the other, wiggling his eyebrows.

Amanda's suspicious eyes darted from Rebecca's blushing cheeks and averted eyes to Noah's obviously infatuated gaze that was nowhere but on his ex-girlfriend.

"What happened between you two anyway? I can never remember the details?" She asked, but Wilder put up his hands.

"Yo, Amanda. That's too personal- too far. If they wanted us to know, they'd tell us," he said, punching Noah's shoulder in a brotherly fashion and they shared a knowing look.

But Amanda wasn't fooled.

"But you already know, don't you?" She cried, hitting Wilder on the shoulder.

He looked shocked, but then his cute face became guilt-ridden.

"You do! And you didn't think to tell me! Gasp! This is très horrible! I can't believe you didn't tell me Wilder! Ah!" Amanda shrieked, before pouting and storming off in one of her girly hissy fits.

Wilder sighed and went after her, following her stomps out of the kitchen.

"Amanda! Come on!" They heard him call.

Michael, Rebecca and Noah exchanged a knowing look; only Wilder could upset Amanda like that, but only Wilder could bring her back to earth and calm her down too.

An awkward silence fell over the three of them.

Michael then grinned and swiped the Buzz magazine from the table.

"I'm just going to go and, er, powder my nose and read more about me- us," he said, before slipping from the kitchen in a not-so-subtle manner.

"If he was any subtler, he'd be invisible," Noah muttered sarcastically.

Rebecca laughed.

He could always make her laugh. It was an endearing quality of Noah's that Rebecca had lov- that had caused Rebecca to fall for him.

Noah was watching her again.

"So, what did happen between us? I can never remember the details," Noah said casually, quoting Amanda.

Rebecca flushed scarlet once more.

"You know why we had to break up. We wanted different things, different careers. We were too far apart to be together-"

"We're not now," Noah said quietly and Rebecca had noticed he'd moved closer and was stood, so that he was almost leaning over to her; she had to crane her neck slightly to meet his adoring gaze, the one Wilder wore frequently when staring at Amanda.

"Well, technically no because we're stood quite close together, but... but in life terms, we're in different places altogether- worlds apart," Rebecca attempted to counter-argue, but her will was fading as she stared into the warm depths of his brown eyes.

"I like to think world's collide sometimes. If those worlds still thought about each other every day, wishing they'd told each other that it was stupid to try and be without each other because they thought their careers were the way to go, when in fact, they should never have left the other world, because it was their whole world, their only world... the only one they'd ever want to be with," Noah said softly and Rebecca felt his hands slip into hers and squeeze them tightly.

Her head felt dizzy and she was forgetting to breath.

Noah's eyes had always been soft cute and warm. Now she felt like she was falling into their depths, becoming enclosed in his warmth and familiarity, falling...

"Just let it all go, R," Noah whispered, his face suddenly close to hers, his lips inches from hers.

She hadn't time to think, to breath.

Then his lips were on hers, capturing her mouth in a sweet, warm kiss, much like their first kiss when he'd claimed to be trying to cure her of the hiccups.

Spontaneous, soft and warm... just like she remembered.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The plane had touched down three hours ago. The old Buzz gang had just gotten off the bus that looked like a palace on the inside, courtesy of Amanda's dad's money, as it had just pulled up to the palace that was outside.

Indeed, it resembled that of a castle, with it's cream-white walls and four storeys, complete with arched windows and two turrets.

"Isn't it amazing?" Amanda cried as she led the way up the winding, uphill path towards the large iron gates.

It was really something to watch three chauffeurs with three separate trolleys piled high with pink cases trail behind Amanda, who was pulling Wilder along; they'd only just started and sweat was pouring from their brows at the effort.

Rebecca didn't allow the chauffeur to take her one suitcase and dragged it along the uphill path herself beside Noah and Michael, who had two chauffeurs for his luggage. Wilder and Noah had followed Rebecca's example and towed their own cases too.

"Is all this really necessary?" Noah mumbled to Rebecca, but it was Michael who answered him from the other side of her.

"Of course! A chance to take advantage of Amanda's dad's fortune and to be waited on hand and foot for seven days in the glorious Barcelona sun! This is _so_ necessary," he cried, grinning from ear to ear, his ecstasy radiating from every orifice.

Rebecca frowned slightly.

"It's all very well for you guys; you all live the life of a star. I own a one bedroom apartment and work for a newspaper-"

"Used to work for a news paper, Beccy," Michael then said, his face sympathetic.

Rebecca opened her mouth, then closed it, her face falling and her pace slowed and she dropped back from Michael and Noah and walked behind them with the panting chauffeurs.

It had been awful going into her little cubicle to collect her things. People hadn't stared, but maybe that was what got to her; that no one did care that she'd been fired, that she wasn't going to be missed.

She'd had to fight tooth and nail for that position and with a snap of her manicured fingers, Amanda had managed to get her fired by pushing her boss to the limit by asking for a weeks vacation.

Rebecca's heart sunk.

After this vacation, she'd have nothing to go back to apart from an empty, lonely apartment and her laptop.

That was it for her. That was waited for her at home.

When Michael got home, he'd have the press, the stardom, the money, the fame. When Wilder got home, he'd have Amanda, the press, the stardom, the money, the fame. When Amanda got home, she'd have Wilder, the money, the press, the fame, more money, the stardom, the clothes. When Noah got home, he'd have his loft apartment, his guitar, his money, his job, his friends... that mysterious girlfriend that Rebecca had been to chicken to ask about...

They'd kissed. But she'd known it was a mistake. Of course it was. Noah had moved on. He had that girl and Rebecca had had her career.

As soon as she'd pulled away, Rebecca had apologised and left without another word.

It was harder to avoid him on Amanda's private jet, but she'd managed to remain calm and keep a safe yet polite distance from him. She wouldn't suck him or any of her friends into her lonely life on this holiday.

Amanda had said that Rebecca would bring them down with her sensible shoes, or behaviour or whatever.

Not this time. She'd keep her head down, let them do as they please and possibly sit on the beach with a good book, or her laptop and write and read until her hearts content. As well as get a terrific tan. That was always a plus.

"R? You okay? You've been acting weird the whole journey?" Noah's voice sounded in Rebecca's ear and she realised she'd been dawdling behind them- quite a way behind them actually.

She was lagging behind the struggling chauffeurs, who just about looked on their last breath.

Although luckily they were about ten foot from the door, but the poor dears looked as though they needed a drink or two.

Rebecca blinked upon realising Noah had asked her a question.

"Oh, er, yes, I'm fine Noah. Really, I am. Come on, let's catch up to the others and get inside, otherwise we'll get lost just crossing the threshold," Rebecca said too fast and made to hurry her pace and place some distance between herself and Noah.

But he had other ideas and took a gentle hold of her wrist, preventing her from escaping.

"R? Are we okay? Did I do something?" He asked, frowning as he attempted to remember.

Rebecca tried to prise her wrist from his slim but strong fingers, but failed.

Although she managed to avoid his gaze by examining a ladybird hurrying along the hot patterned pavement under their feet.

"R? Come on, we're adults? If I've done something-"

"It was a mistake, okay? I know it was and you pretending we didn't do anything wrong is just... just wrong, okay!" She suddenly yelled at him all too fast, before yanking her wrist from his and stomping off up the pathway and then into the replica palace that belonged to Amanda.

Unfortunately, the interior of said place made her stop still in her track just upon passing the front door, giving Noah time to catch up with her.

But luckily, he stopped stock still too, looking up and around the vast doomed entrance hall in awe, as Rebecca was doing beside him.

The ceiling was high, doomed and has frosted glass panels that allowed the sun to beam in and fill the white marble room.

Stairs curved along the walls and met on a balcony in the middle directly opposite the front door, with large double doors that led to goodness know where.

"Whoa," was all Noah could say from beside Rebecca, who didn't realise she was nodding in agreement.

"Come on guys! It's even better behind these doors!" Amanda squealed, appearing on the balcony and leaning over it to beckon them with a long arm.

Rebecca left her suitcase and went up the right set of curved stairs, Noah following two steps behind her.

She tried to ignore how that made her feel, but it was difficult.

It was like he was trying to stay near her so he'd eventually have to talk to her. Odd, Rebecca thought, as she climbed some more stairs.

…

Rebeca's light was blocked by a shadow.

"Rebecca, you've been out here all day by yourself. Something's up."

It wasn't the voice she expected, but she was glad to hear it all the same.

She looked up from her book to find Wilder stood in front of her sun lounger out by the pool out the back of Amanda's dad's holiday home.

"It's fine- well, no it's not but it' not for you to worry about, Wilder. You go and enjoy yourself," she told him, making to read her book again, but Wilder swiped it out of her hands, before bouncing down on the sun lounger beside her, examining the book with a curiously confused expression on his boyish face.

"'_The Inspirational Story of a Woman and her Pen_'?" He read it like he was asking a question, but still managed to move it out of Rebecca's reach as her hands flailed in her attempts to snatch it back.

"Yes. It's recent. It's about a woman's childhood aspirations to become a top-notch journalist, and ending up married twice with five children, yet two best-selling fiction books under her belt," Rebecca explained.

Wilder frowned at the blurb.

"It says it's based on a true story. Is that true?" He asked and Rebecca had to smile.

"Yes Wilder, it's true that it's based on a _true _story."

Wilder frowned then looked up at Rebecca.

"You're not planning on copying this lady, are you? Cause, it's good what she did an all, but I think you're smarter than that Rebecca. I think you could go far."

Rebecca blinked at this unexpected compliment from her famous skater friend.

"No Wilder, I'm not planning on copying her. But I am thinking of changing my aim, like she did. She wanted to be a journalist more than anything, like I did. But then she wrote a book. About her life. And now she's managing a thriving career and comfortably supporting her family. I don't want to write about my life- it's too boring. And I haven't a family to support, apart from my dad and Bubba, and they're managing just fine. Maybe I'll write for a teenage audience, like we did for Buzz. I'm more attuned to them anyway, from experience," she said, getting lost in her idea and fantasy.

She then noticed Wilder grinning at her.

"That's great Beccy. I think you've found your calling in life. I can see it now; Rebecca Harper, author of worlds best seller, adored by teenage girls everywhere, because she can relate."

Rebecca beamed at Wilder, before leaning over and hugging him.

"Thanks Wilder. You always know what to say," she told him as she drew back and he handed her her book back.

"Awestruck. But... not always, you know. Hey, Rebecca, can I ask you something? But, you can we keep it between us?" He asked, his expression becoming sombre and a little worried crease appeared between his dark brows.

Rebecca sat up slightly, knowing Wilder to scarcely be this serious.

"Of course, Wilder. Shoot. What's up?" She asked.

Wilder took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking of asking Amanda to marry me," he said all in one breath.

Rebecca momentarily froze, but then she smiled and hugged Wilder.

"Oh Wilder that's amazing. Congratual-"

"Don't!" He suddenly cried, drawing back and shoving a hand over Rebecca's mouth. "Don't jinx it by saying anything... congratulaty," he added, shaking his head at her.

Rebecca took Wilder's hand from her mouth, her eyebrows raised.

"'Congratulaty'?" She repeated, but Wilder was too preoccupied to give her a definition and Rebecca shook her head slightly then looked at Wilder, who was scratching his head.

"So what's the problem Wilder? Are you afraid she'll say no?" She asked, knowing that Amanda wouldn't ever say that to Wilder, no matter if she was in a strop or not.

Wilder shook his head, stopped, shrugged, then nodded, then stopped, then shrugged.

"I have no idea! Honestly, I'm just worried about how to do it, when to do it- I haven't even thought about whether she'd say no or not!" He said, getting worked up.

He then leapt up and began pacing in front of Rebecca, the sun glaring down hotly on both of them.

Rebecca watched him for a moment, then sat forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping him mid-pace.

"Wilder, sit down!" She told him, pulling him back down onto his recently vacated sun lounger.

He looked at her blankly.

Rebecca smiled kindly at him.

"You don't need to fret over how to do this, or when. Just do what feels right and you'll know when and where and how. I know you think Amanda will want some huge presentation and more-is-everything proposal, but I know that she won't. Especially coming from you. Everything Amanda is about is big and bold and grand. Except you. You're Wilder. Her Wilder. You keep her grounded and keep her head on straight- and deflated!" They shared a smile before Rebecca continued. "So don't work yourself up over this, okay? When the time comes, you'll know," Rebecca finished, taking Wilder's hands and squeezing reassuringly.

Wilder nodded, then hugged Rebecca.

"Thanks Beccy. I might know what to say, but you always seem to know how to handle things. Thanks!"

Rebecca sighed into Wilder's shoulder.

Did she? It didn't feel like it. Especially when it came to her own life.

And then there was Noah.

Noah.

...


End file.
